The Secret Behind the Black Veil
by Jang Saverem
Summary: This is a story that will tell of what is really going on with the Black Veil in the MInistry. What happened to Sirius and what Voldemort is up to as of now.


Well back again from the land of the Jangster. Since I can't think up any new chapters at the moment for my other stories, yup again another random idea one shot from my crazed mind in the night. Time 2:35am. Now let start the show….after the disclaimer of course. No need to be sued is my policy.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places or any other thing that you can see obviously is not mine. So all that belongs to me is the plot and idea.

**The Secret Behind the Black Veil**

Harry Hemione and Ron were all sitting in their respective (they all Gryffindor so I guess I didn't need to say that) common rooms thinking. Of course Ron who can't shut up for more than a bloody minute had to blurt out something because for some reason he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Oi Harry listen to this." He reads aloud from the article. "He who must not be named due to the fact that all we wizards are little pansies was spotted yesterday in a bar near the Ministry Of Magic. When a reporter came close to him he quickly answered 'I have nothing to say' and disappeared. Since the Ministry has full control of the Prophet we have to write that the Ministry has started watching that…guy you know, him. No further information has been spoken of. Once again we are silenced by the Minis…." Ron stopped in the middle of the word.

"Well what does it say after that?" Said Harry anxiously.

"It stops right there. Seems like the writer got lazy," Said Ron laughing. "So what do you think about this Hermione?"

She looked up from her book when Ron spoke to her. "I have no comment on the matter and wish to no longer be probed by the question." She looked back down.

"Well you know what I think we should do? I think we should go look for Voldemort," said Harry to Ron. Ron shook at the name of Voldemort.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort. There take that," yelled Harry.

"Why you gotta do that Harry? Your such a jerk. You'll make uh…uh…Hermione cry. Yeah that's it." said Ron holding back tears.

"Right anyway I am going to go look for Voldemort and follow him. Ron Hermione your coming to well really because I'll need you or something." Harry stated.

SCENE

Voldemort was sitting in a strip joint at the time Harry and the others were talking about him. He was enjoying a 'Long Island Iced tea' when he felt something. "My spidey senses are tingling," he said looking around the strip joint. "Wormtail I need you now," said Voldemort. Right after he said that Wormtail came scampering in.

"Yes my totally awesome liege?" He said in a quivering voice.

"You and I are going out. To the Ministry. Is that ok with you? Cause if its not it really doesn't matter cause I'll make you go anyway. Got it?" Said Voldemort after slipping a sickle in the panties of a sexy female.

"Yes sir…."

SCENE

Harry Ron and Hermione are standing in front of the Ministry of Magic. Harry speaks up, "Hey guys how did we get here so fast?" Said Harry looking around in awe.

"I suppose we apparatted," Said Hermione. So they hid behind a tree and waited. Five hours later they saw two figures in the night shade.

"Oh my gee its Vold….That guy we can't say." Said Harry.

Voldemort and Wormtail walked up the steps of the Ministry and walked right in.

"Hmm you would think that would have been a lot harder." said Voldemort to Wormtail.

"I don't know….maybe a poorly designed plot twist…I mean stroke of luck?" Explained Wormtail.

Harry Hermione and Ron looked in awe as they watched Voldemort walk right into the Ministry. "Wow," said Hermione, "You would think they would have been stopped or something."

"No need for needless bickering and wonder we shall do the same.," said Harry in a loud heroic voice. So the gang walked up to the steps to be abruptly stopped by a little green man who said, "No one sees the Wizard. Not noone not no how."

"But we uh….are wizards…I guess," said Ron confused.

"Oh well if that's the case. Go right in but beware….there lies many perils ahead." said the little green man.

"Really," asked Harry.

"No….not really. I lied. Now deal with it." said the green man.

"Well ok?" said Ron.

The gang continued up the stairs and again they were stopped by a pudgy man in ripped clothing. He said to them. "You may enter the Ministry if you answer these questions three. First the boy with the scar. WHAT is your favorite color?"

Harry in response said "Red."

"Good. WHAT is you favorite food?"

"Chocolate frogs."

"Lovely and lastly. WHAT is your name?"

"It be Harry Potter. The son of the great James 'pothead' Potter. Doer of all kinds of nasty things…"

"Yes yes I don't care. NEXT. The red headed boy."

"Ha this will be easy." Said Ron proud of himself.

"Now then. WHAT are you?"

"I be wizard. Big and strong, like mammoth."

"Good. WHAT is your IQ?"

He looked around and then answered, "62 is my IQ."

"You tell the truth. Now lastly. WHAT is your quest?"

"Why it is to follow the Lord of my Lords. The great and almighty…I mean jerk. The man who must never be named for if he was we would all tinkle in our pants at it. For if we did such a thing we would cry."

"Riiiiigggghhhtt. You may pass. Now for the final one. The one with hair of the female though looks of a man."

"What…who me?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes yes you."

"Damn that aint nice to say," she said in response.

"Now for you. Explain Quantum Physics."

After about an hour Hermione finished.

"Are you still here? Lord get away from me. You bloody smart poop head. You make brain go pop." said the ruin clothed man.

"HORRAY…I mean. DUH." Said Hermione, "Lets go now.

So they all walked up the stair and into the ministry where for some reason they still managed to see Voldemort walk around a corner.

"Its like he was waiting for us." said Harry.

SCENE

"Uh Wormtail why did we stand there for so long?" asked Voldemort.

"Well I'm not quite sure. I think its because it was the only way to continue the story correctly. Even if time was wrong." explained Wormtail.

"Ok….right then. Here is the door to the dun dun duodenum….Black Veil." Said Voldemort.

And sure enough the door clearly said 'BLACK VEIL' inside. DANGER….its BLACK.

They waked through the door down the stairs and stood in front of the veil waiting, for what who knows.

SCENE

Harry Hermione and Ron followed Voldemort to the door walked down the stairs and looked at Voldemort.

"VOLDEMORT. Your end is NOW." Yelled Harry.

"Oh I don't think so Potter. It is but the beginning."

Ok sorry guys looks like I lied. It wont be a one shot. I just now think that if I split it in two chapters that the next chapter will be better placed.

Harry: Jang you lazy bastard. You just don't want to write anymore.

Jang: Shut up…..Or I'll get the Dark Lord on you friends and family.

Harry: Yes sir… .

I love reviews and so would you, or maybe you do who knows. So uh yeah review please.


End file.
